yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
13
DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS YUGI DRAK SIGNER JACK VS DRAK ZENE CHAPTER 13 next my 2ND spell card earthbound zone 2 this spell card Gav's my monster an ex 2000 attack points making him 6000 now attack yugi monster,:said Leo. yugi life points go down form 2700 to 700,:next paly 1 card face down and end my turn,:said Leo.OK it my move i draw said Luna then paly spell card earthbound blast now i can summon earthbound immortal ice lord attack 5000,:next site 2 card face down and end my turn,:said Luna.OK it my move i paly monsters reborn to re summon my sky dragon attack 2000 i send him to my gave to had his attack points to ra making him 8000 now attack Leo immortal Leo life points go down form 4000 to 2000,:next i paly chaos blast this now you Luna lose 100 life points Leo life points go down form 2000 to 1000 Luna life points go down form 2300 to 1300,: i end my turn by paly heal wave i get back 1000 life points yugi life go ot 1700 OK it my move not so fast Leo i paly my face down drak return now my wing dragon if attacks go up 9000,:)said yugi. no way,:)said Leo.OK it my turn i draw said Leo man this duel hard but we wont lose yugi dont you get the power if the shadows are limitless hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!now play this spell card doing Luna turn i can attack dubble the attack point one monster my side one monster Luna side i end my turn said Leo OK it my movie i draw,:said Luna.now yugi it time we ned this duel thank to Leo my earthbound immortal ice lord now his 10000 attack points,:said Leo.and now my power tool dragon his 10600 attack points said Leo ok now paly my trap card dubble attack now me and Leo can attack you at the some time now attack yugi wing dragon if ra,:said Luna Leo. yugi life points go down form 1700 to 0 we win so it true after all atem was beeter then you no off ot the shadows you go,:said Luna Leo.nice duel you two,:said jack.,thanks jack,:said Leo.ya now it your turn jack your going to duel zene,:said Luna.i will beat him zene may be good but cant me am dark signer just like you two are and will beat him just like you beat yugi now lots go find zene,:said jack. jack there he is over there,:said Leo.OK now go had took him down,:said Luna, hi zene you ready to lose to the drak singers,:said jack. lose o i dont paln on losing to you only one duelist ever beat me but now am stronger then ever you cant win,:said zene.we see now lot get duel start,:said jack. fin then if you dont mind i wills this duel off i paly future fusion now summon fusion monster by sending my cyberdark edge cyberdark keel and my cyberdark horn i can now summon my cyberdark dragon attack 1000,: next cyber return so my dragon get 1500 attacks 3 monsters in my gave now his attack points are 2500,:i end my turn with face down card,: said zene. OK then it my then it my move i draw said jack i summon Dark Resonator in def then spell card dubble summon so can summon this drak exploder dragonwind then paly dark toner now send my monsters to my gave so can Synchro summon my red dragon Archfiend,:then sand him to my gave now drak synchro summon drak red dragon archfiend attack 3500 next play 2 cards face down and now drak red dragon archfiend attacks zene monster i end my turn, Nice's move but you cant win my turn i draw,:)said zene.now paly the power bond so fuse the cyber dragons in my hand to summon the cyber dragon attack thanks to power bonds affect my dragons attack points are dubble making him 8000 attack points,:and at the end if turn lose life that are the some as cyber end dragon original attack points next i play 2 mroe cards face down now cyber end dragon attack jack red dragon archfined said zene,not so fast zene i paly my trap card magic cylinder,:)now you lsoe i win duel right here now,:)said jack worng.i paly my spell defusion fuseing cyber end dragon is sabe i end my trun now,:said zene.on it my move i draw,:said jack.now play mosnter reborn